


Brett Talbot Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 20,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Brett Talbot





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello Sweetheart.” A vice drawled and you turned to glare at Aiden as he lent against your locker.

“I’d love to stay and chat but… I don’t want to.” You hummed and pushed away from your locker, heading over to where Liam and Brett were waiting for you.

“Such an ass.” Liam growled and glared at Aiden who looked you over before heading in the other direction.

“Don’t see why Scott doesn’t just get rid of him.” Brett added as they walked to the field and you shrugged.

“I guess he’s just lonely now Ethan and Danny left… but he’s totally an ass.” You added when they gave you weary looks.

“Yeah, you staying for the whole practise?” Liam muttered as he glared over at Scott and Aiden.

“Just a bit, I need to talk with Lydia and she’s watching Stiles.” You smiled and they rolled their eyes before both hugging you.

“You shouldn’t study so hard.” Brett chuckled and you groaned. 

“I hope Stiles trips and hits you in the face.” You joked and pretended to be serious before bursting onto laughter. 

“But if he does that you’d have nothing pretty to look at.” Liam yelled as they jogged over to the team.

“You could always look at me.” Aiden muttered, smiling when he saw you jump slightly.

******************************************************************************

“I’m telling you she’s hiding something from us, she’s been acting funny for weeks.” Brett ranted as he and Liam continued to look for you.

“You’re sure you saw her come out this way… it’s the middle of the night and besides who would she be out here with?” Liam sighed and both of them stopped when they came to the dirt road that ran through the woods and found you sat on Aiden’s bike as he lent down and kissed you.

“Hey!” the yell caused you to jump and you turned in time to see Liam dive through the trees and throw himself into Aiden who flew back several feet when Liam collided with him.

“Liam!” you yelped and tried to hurry and separate the only for Brett to grab you and hoist you over his shoulder. “Brett, you put me down or get him off Aiden!” You growled angrily after failing to wriggle free.

“Hey, little Beta she isn’t yours so put her down.” Aiden snarled as he held Liam and arm’s length despite the furious punches being thrown at him.

“She is ours, she’s our best friend and she has been since we were little so she’s been ours longer and why are you even out in the first place.” Liam seemed to be so angry that anything he could think off tumbled out of his mouth and he reluctantly stopped attacking Aiden so he could follow Brett.

“We hate him why’re you out here with him?” Brett asked once Liam had finished his rant.

“Because he’s kind of hot… in a werewolf sort of way.” Your feet almost smacked Liam in the face as Brett turned to face him and they shared a look.

“So are we.” You both yelled and you groaned.

“Yeah but in a weird best friend way… he’s just I don’t know it’s complicated.” You sighed wishfully and they both made the odd grunted growl they used whenever you’d said something you didn’t like but they were giving in to save an argument.

***********************************************************************

“Have I turned into Peter Hale, why’re you looking at me like that?” You asked and Stiles snorted out a laugh when you checked that you were still you.

“This is your fault.” Scott snapped and everyone’s glares moved from you to down the corridor where Mason and Malia were prying Liam and Brett away from Aiden who was trying not to laugh as they squared up to him.

“Hey it could be worse!” you defended and Lydia coughed and shook her head.

“Aiden’s crashing at Scott’s and they both broke in to um… to put it politely, leave a gift in the bathroom to show who’s the boss.” She muttered and your eyes widened.

“Werewolves are so gross.” You mumbled and Scott huffed at you.

“They peed all the way around your house to make Aiden uncomfortable if he visits because he’ll be on someone else’s territory.” Scott tried not to laugh as you erupted into giggles.

“I’m sorry but that’s pretty funny.” You gasped and your laughter seemed to attracted the attention of the ‘waring wolves’.

“But on a serious note, Deaton say’s they’re going to have a pretty bad fight on the full moon if we don’t sort this now.” Lydia scolded and you rolled your eyes dramatically.

“Relax I’ll fix it.” You muttered.

Over the two week that led to the full moon things got intense, to the point that you’d caught Aiden walking around in his boxers for no reason other than to show off, Liam and Brett upped the game by taking turns to guard you, which meant having to share your bed with a boiling hot werewolf despite the scolding summer heat.

As revenge Aiden joined the Lacrosse team, which Malia thanked you for, because she got to watch angry half naked werewolves fighting. You finally put your foot down when Liam ran up to you in the corridor and licked you before awkwardly saluting a stunned Lydia and jogged off again.

“Did he just…?” She started but you shook your head.

“This has gone too far!” You decided and gently took the heavy book from her hands and followed the pack to the library where you promptly whacked all three with the book and handed it back to Lydia.

“Why… I’m not complaining just checking you haven’t gone insane.” Stiles chuckled as you glared at the three of them.

“You three have to behave or I’ll… make you all watch Legally Blond.” You snapped and their eyes widened.

“You mean the movie right… not the musical?” Brett asked quietly and you arched an eyebrow.

“The musical, every night until I get board of it and if you have a problem with that then fight me.” You smiled when they all began to fidget.

 

“We can’t fight you, you’re all fleshy and weak… you don’t heal and you cried when it was your… you know.” He trailed off.

“Lady full moon?” Stiles offered and Liam nodded.

“Yeah we don’t want to fight you it’s our job to protect you.” Aiden said with a smile and both boys looked at him like he was a genius.

“Yeah… protect you.” they agreed and Scott sighed.

“Finally, I was getting sick of seeing you guys naked.” Scott groaned and let his head flop onto the table. “If you guys do this again I’ll give her to Peter.” He added and Liam jumped up to get you a seat and hurried back to pick you up and sit you between Brett and Aiden.

“Can we stop picking me up!” you sighed.

“Fine unless you’re sad or hurt, also you’re going to have to set some ground rules.” Aiden muttered as he kissed your temple. The atmosphere in the room changed almost instantly as Aiden’s suggestion of protecting you seemed to sink into your friends and they were watching Aiden intently as if every movement was something they needed to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here let me help.” Someone said from behind you and you turned to see a green jersey clad chest in your way.

 

“Urm do you even go here?” You asked and he chuckled.

 

“No, I’m from Devenford, we came early to practise… we’ve met before actually you’re part of Scott’s pack and you’ve been at my other games here.” He mumbled and you shook your head.

 

“I don’t really notice Lacrosse Players anymore… to much other stuff going on.” You admitted and turned back to getting the equipment off the top shelf for Coach.

 

“Hey I said I got it.” He chuckled and knocked the bag you’d grabbed which caused you to drop it and you made a horrified noise as the bag tore your shirt beyond repair or casual disguise. “I’m so sorry!”

 

“Will you go away Preppy you’re running my day.” You huffed and tried to tie the two pieces together.

 

“Here take this.” He sighed and tugged his shirt off, smiling when you blushed and accepted it.

 

“Thanks, I’m (Y/N).” You mumbled.

 

“Brett.” He held his hand out once you’d put his shirt on and you shook it, letting him carry most of the bags and you just ended up with the big pile of cones coach never used.

*************************************************************

“What is this!” Stiles gasped when he saw you and you frowned, forgetting what you were wearing.

 

“I’m a whom not a what.” You snapped coldly and Malia snickered before catching a whiff of something and circled you a few times.

 

“Alright what’s wrong with you lot?” You sighed and yelped when Liam tackled you and refused to let go even when Scott treid to lift you out of his arms.

 

“You smell like another wolf and he isn’t part of our pack.” Malia snapped and Lydia frowned as she walked up behind you with Kira and Mason.

 

“Hey When’d you start dating Brett?” She asked and you rolled your eyes.

 

“We were in the supply cupboard and…” You started to explain what happened but even Scott growled and started rubbing up your arms and back.

 

“I assume they don’t like his smell.” Lydia sighed as Kira snuffled you and gave you a tight hug which everyone joined in with.

 

“Can you guys just go practise.” You sighed and waved your arms around until they backed off.

 

You started their practise by cheering for Stiles with Lydia, whooping whenever Kira scored or Scott and Liam zigged together through the other players. But eventually, as Mason pointed out to the two of you, Brett was showing off and his attention was pointed solely at you.

 

“At least with you wearing his shirt you can see under the hood.” She hummed and you frowned at her.

 

“You are within earshot of insecure werewolves.” You pointed out.

 

“I’m not a werewolf and I’m not insecure.” Malia said making the three of you jump as she sat behind you. “If he tries any harder to impress you we’ll be drowning in arousal pheromones.” Malia huffed and glanced at you as if it was your fault.

**************************************************************************

“Hey (Y/N)!” Brett called as the teams gathered for the game.

 

“Oh, sorry I still have your shirt did you want it back?” You asked and he nodded, grabbing his bag as he beckoned you to the changing rooms.

 

“Here, you can wear this it’s pretty cold out.” He pulled out a team jumper and a scarf that matched.

 

“Thanks.” You mumbled and smiled when he turned around, waiting for you to change into it. “Here.” You held out his shirt and he quickly pulled it on.

 

“Listen I was thinking, abut ruining your shirt, I should get you a new one and um… maybe if I win I could take you to lunch at the mall and find one you like.” He offered.

“So, like a date?” You asked and he smirked.

“I was trying to be subtle… your Alpha’s listening.” He mumbled and you yanked open the door only to have Brett pull you out of the way as Scott, Liam and Stiles toppled into the room.

“I said you weren’t having sex, you’re not very adventurous so you wouldn’t have sex here.” Malia sighed and you nodded.

“I’m not adventurous?” You hummed and span on your heels, planting a kiss on Brett who jumped at the chance to deepen it, making you moan softly.

“I think we should be together to… just in case you need another spare shirt.” He winked as he pulled away and hopped over the mound of boys on the floor as he jogged off.

“You’re sleeping with the enemy!” Liam groaned from the bottom of the pile.

“Didn’t you hear Malia, I’m not sleeping with him.” You teased.

“I said sex not sleeping with him?” She mumbled in confusion as you patted her hand and lead her out to Lydia.


	3. Chapter 3

Brett knew you were gone. He knew before Liam and Mason came to ask if he knew you, he knew before Scott and Stiles started looking for you and he knew long before the letter came.

 

He didn’t breathe a word of the letter to anyone. The boy wanted to save you and prove the argument you’d had before they had taken you was nothing.

His days were spent trying to hide the fact that he knew you’d been taken and trying to find where you were. It took him three weeks and as soon as he could he snuck away to the building you were looked inside.

 

“(Y/N)?” Brett hissed as he ducked into the building and found you tied up.

 

“Brett, you came and got me…thank you…thank you!” You hissed in surprise and he rolled his eyes as he used his claws to break through the rope around your arms and legs.

 

“Of course, I did (Y/N).” He sighed, hoisting you over his shoulder as he hurried to escape.

 

“But I didn’t think you would come.” You pointed out and he growled under his breath, almost dropping you when an arrow whizzed past his face and cut his cheek.

 

“You need to hurry.” He snapped, dropping you to your feet and rushing you forwards so he could catch another arrow before it could hit either of you.

 

 

“But where are we going and how do we get out of here?” You asked as he pulled at the metal fence and held it open so you could get through.

 

“Just run I’ll meet you at the vets just go!” He yelled, pushing you when you stopped to wait for him.

************************************************************************

“She’s through here.” Deaton told Brett who rushed to hurry after him, hissing when he couldn’t get through the back and let Deaton open the gate for him.

 

“You’re ok!” You gasped, putting down the towel that had been around your shoulders.

 

“Yeah I just had to climb over a few buildings to get away.” He chuckled, the holes in his shirt showing already healed skin.

 

“I’m glad you’re ok and thank you for coming to get me.” You whispered shyly as he shuffled closer.

 

“Stop thanking me, of course I came and got you.” He grumbled and hugged you.

 

“But you didn’t want me to be a werewolf I thought you didn’t like me.” You voice came out muffled as he cupped the back of your head and held you to his chest.

 

“You’re too sweet to be a werewolf, I like you as a human why would I let anyone change you?” He muttered softly and stroked your hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Brett x Reader

Requested by Anon

 

The morning school run was always awkward. Liam would duck down as far as the car would let him when you were dropped off at Denford Prep. You had been asked to stay rather than transfer with your brother, your good grades and perfect attendance being an asset to them rather than your brothers temper.

It was how you managed to start dating Brett without Liam ever knowing. Although it was awkward when he had ;lacrosse games but other than that you managed to avoid Liam finding out.

“Hey (Y/N) listen, I know you go to their school but you have to cheer for me ok, Brett’s an ass and I kind of hate that I had to leave you to deal with him.” Liam muttered when you finally arrived at Beacon Hills high school with the rest of your friends.

“Liam you can’t tell me who to cheer for besides, school pride.” You laughed and hurried off while Liam just gawked after you.

“I thought you said she was nice?” Malia asked but Liam just shrugged.

“I mean she was but… I guess she’s right she’s at a different school so she should cheer for them.” Liam mumbled but he’d caught a whiff of someone on you and he couldn't place why it made him feel so mad.

“Well let's go and get ready.” Stiles muttered as he followed after Scott and Kira.

***************************************************************************************

“Hello you.” Brett hummed when you hurried back towards the bus and jumped when his arms snaked around your waist.

“My brothers around here somewhere.” You pointed out and he chuckled, shrugging when he leant down to kiss you.

“Don’t care.” He said softly as he backed your against the bus and kiss you a little harder, knocking the breath out of you as he cupped your face.

“HEY!” Liam’s furious voice echoed around and you reluctantly pushed Brett away.

“Liam…” You started but he completely ignored yo and went straight to Brett.

 

“Stay away from my sister!” He snapped and growled when Brett cocked his head to the side.

“Why she likes me.” He pointed out which only seeme to make Liam even angrier.

“Brett!” You hissed and tried to get him to hold back on the many things he wanted to say but you went ignored.

 

“No just stay away from her, i don’t like you.” Liam said protectively.

“Trust me she likes me, her favourite days are friday because no one's home and we f….!” You slapped your hand over Brett’s mouth and looked at him with wide eyes. Turning you found Liam stomping over to some of his teammates who glared over at Brett.

“You shouldn’t have said that.” You sighed but Brett just smiled.

“I know i’m sorry, i’ll apologise after i’ve beaten them.” He grinned and gripped your chin, kissing you again, before jogging off


	5. Chapter 5

You laughed as Brett started dancing, neither of you had anyone who would notice if you stayed out late. Melissa was at the hospital and Scott was busy. You felt like Brett was the only one to keep an eye on you, keeping you safe since your brother abandoned you.

“You’re sure you don’t want to go back yet?” Brett asked as you darted off. With a quick shake of your head he shrugged, following after you.

 

Brett had transferred schools and you suddenly felt like you had someone to depend on again. Your life settled and you spent your spare time studying or hanging out with Brett, you worked together to study, get Brett’s practise in and keep up with school.

The pack coined the inside joke that you were the new Scott and Stiles. Until they found you making out in the library. “We’re gonna be lat!” You yelled as you dragged Brett through the halls.

“You’re the one who said you didn’t want to go home early.” Brett muttered, recalling that he’d had to carry you home the night before because you’d become so tired.

 

“Why would you listen to me that’s an awful idea!” You said as he snickered. You both skidded to a stop.

Scott was stood talking with Isaac. Brett didn’t realise who it was and glanced at you as he almost crashed into you. “I thought you were in a rush?” Brett said as he looked around.

“(Y/N).” Isaac muttered as he got closer. You panicked, backing into Bret before running off.

“Hey what’re you doing with my sister?” Isaac snapped as he squared up to Brett. Brett frowned at him but tried to walk past. “You’re Brett right? The one that’s getting her to stay out late and skip classes. Stay away from her.”

 

*******************************************

 

Brett could hear the arguing from inside the McCall house. He wanted to go in and comfort you, defend you from the person who’d disrupted your life. Even he knew your brother vanishing off to Pairs had left you uneasy, he decided that he’d go along with it to keep you safe, because he loved you and wanted you to be alright.

But hearing you sob to yourself as you were yelled at made his stomach twist, this wasn’t protecting you at all. He jogged towards the house, stopping at the foot of the porch steps when Scott opened the door and glared at him.

“You’re really ok with him treating her like that?” He asked, ignoring the rain and that he was drenched through.

“This isn’t anything to do with us.” Scott muttered.

“(Y/N)! Where are you going?” Isaac yelled as you shoved past Scott and ran down to Brett who hugged you. “You don’t know anything about him, he could be dangerous!”

“I’m gonna take you back inside cause you’ll get sick out here in the rain but I won't go anywhere.” Brett muttered as you collapsed into him and you let him scoop you up. He didn’t get a response but you snuggled into his collarbone and hid your face.

“Put her down.” Isaac growled.

“You try and protect her now. But if you’d really cared you wouldn’t have left. Maybe you don’t trust me but I’m the one that’s kept her from going off the rails.” Brett said as he held you tight and let you cry against him.


	6. Chapter 6

You blushed as you hurried out of the school, meeting the eyes of the boy you’d bumped into earlier that week. You’d scattered your books everywhere and he laughed a little as he helped you pick them up.

He smiled at you, frowning for a second when your eyes flickered and you had to hurry off. He knew you were new and after a little bit of asking around Brett had found out you were an omega, living alone, no pack or family to speak of.

He almost jogged after you but he didn’t want to impose, it had to be frightening enough moving to a new town full of werewolves, he didn’t want to scare you. “The new girl’s kind of weird.” He heard someone mutter and sighed, getting up as he headed in the direction of your scent.

 

*********

 

You groaned, unable to dislodge the ache the full moon poured over you. Your head felt light contrasting with your body which felt like it was weighted down. You didn’t notice the person approaching as you started to shift until they pinned you down to stop you running through the woods.

“Hey, calm down!” Brett called and his voice floated you back to somewhere that you could grip onto control.

“Let go of me!” You yelped and he jumped back, holding his hands up as you growled.

“Listen, the sun, the moon and the truth.” He muttered and you frowned at him as you got up and growled. “Just say it over and over, it should help you stay in control.” He said quickly before you could attack and flee.

“The sun, the moon and the truth.” You muttered, repeating until your eyes started to fade.

“There, it’s ok, come on.” He led you back to you house and hesitated. “I’ll stick around for a while, I have to meet up with some of my pack but I should be able to hear if you need any help.”

“Thanks.” You muttered quietly.

 

********

 

During the next few months Brett always stopped by on each full moon. He met you before and after school and you finally had someone who noticed you. Unfortunately for you, one of Brett’s games fell on a full moon and you were admit to attend to support him despite barely having yourself under control.

He frowned when you rushed off as soon as the game finished, fighting to get through the crowd and into the school to find you. When he did he smiled to himself, the door to his locker had been torn off and other than that the only sign you’d been struggling was the door to the school, which swung a little awkwardly on its hinges.

“(Y/N)?” Brett asked as he leant against the tree that loomed outside, waiting for your attention to be drawn from his spare jersey which was snuggled against your face, to him.

“Brett, I’m sorry!” You said with a wince as you jumped up to your feet.

“It’s ok.” He said as he shook his head. “Lots of people have different things as their anchors.”

“Your shirt is my anchor?” You asked in confusion and scrunched up your nose.

“No, me, I’m your anchor… I don’t mind.” He smiled and you blushed and nodded before hugging him and nuzzling your face against his chest. “We should get back though.” He sighed reluctantly. Neither one of you moving.


	7. Chapter 7

“Who's that one?” Brett asked as the teams sat on the bleachers while the assistant crew helped.

“I think that’s (Y/N), she does the water runs and equipment checks for Beacon Hills.” Someone told him and he hummed as he continued to check you out as you spoke with Coach.

Jackson’s fists clenched as he listened to the conversation. “She’s pretty hot.” He said with a smirk.

He followed your gaze to Jackson as you waved and smiled at him, hurrying to squish onto the bench between a player Brett could never remember and Stiles. “She’s pretty smart too.” Jackson snapped at Brett before turning his attention back to the field as they received a talking to.

Later on that day it was getting dark and the game was starting. As you helped the team you hugged Jackson and high fived Scott before heading up to sit with the girls. “Hey, cute girl.” You turned to see Brett grinning up at you.

“My names (Y/N).” You said with an arched eyebrow.

“Ok, that doesn’t stop you being cute though.” He chuckled when you blushed a little.

Jackson frowned when he glanced over to you, instead of the usual banner that had become faded and tattered that he would complain about you waving for him, you were flirting with Brett. Someone on the opposite team.

“What’s up with (Y/N)?” Stiles asked Jackson who had been staring at you.

“Nothing, she’s just scaring the team.” Jackson muttered. “She’s a good friend.”

“Man I wish she’d scare me!” Stiles groaned and Jackson glanced over to see you with Brett, kissing him. “To bad for you huh, the boyfriend comes in and out goes the guy friend.”

Jackson scoffed but that didn’t stop him from glowering at Brett as he nodded and chuckled as he headed onto the field. The game started off easily. Scott and Jackson made quick work of racking up the goals until Brett started stealing the ball.

Just as the game was starting to end Jackson rammed into Brett, ignoring the fact that he’d thrown him several feet away, scoring the last goal. When he turned around expecting you to be cheering for him he found you with the rest of the spectators hurrying to Brett.

“I’m ok.” He groaned as you helped him sit up. “I’ll be even better if you come out with me for dinner… even though I lost.”

“Sure!” You giggled and tucked your hair behind your ear.

“But you always come with me after.” Jackson said, his voice being washed out by the crowds around you.


	8. Chapter 8

You rolled your eyes when Liam winked at you. He’d asked you out back at Denford Prep but you said no. That didn’t stop him from showing off whenever her saw you, nor did the fact that Brett Talbot was your boyfriend and stood feet away from him as Liam threw a wink your way and blew you a kiss.

 

“Wow, Brett looks so pissed.” Your friend hummed as you both watched the practise carefully.

“He’s fine.” You sighed and waited for Brett to take a few shots before clapping along with the rest of the team's girlfriends. “I don’t see why they need us to do this every time, they’re good enough without a cheer squad.”

 

“Because it's what they like, attention.” Your friend joked as Liam waved to you.

 

“You know, I think you’re right.” You gave Liam as flirty wave as you spoke and Brett actually broke his lacrosse stick.

 

Once practise was over you waited for Brett outside the locker rooms but he didn’t come out so once the entire pack had filtered out of the room you went in but found Brett angrily yelling at someone outside.

 

“You missed your chance. It’s mine name she screams when I fuck her, me she dreams about and it's me she should be cheering for at game so back off.” You watched Brett shove against Liam and rolled your eyes as you came to stand next to him.

 

“Hey Liam.” You cooed with a smile.

 

“(Y/N), you miss me much?” He asked, ignoring Brett as he continued to flirt.

 

“I don’t have much time to.” you replied quickly and headed back into the changing rooms.

 

“(Y/N)!” Bret called after you.

 

You smiled to yourself when he pressed you against one of the lockers, tilting your head so he could trap you. “Whats up pup?”

 

Brett growled as he slid a hand between you and the locker, his fingers pressing against your jeans and finding your core with ease. “You and Dunbar, I hate it.”

 

“I’d love to listen but when you’re rubbing their a girl can’t focus.” You replied, jumping a little when he growled again and yanked your jeans down.

 

“Maybe you should let me drill it into your memory?” He asked as he tore your panties off with a claw and shoved his shorts down. “Stop. Flirting. With. Dunbar.” He grunted as he pushed into you and punctuated each word with a sharp thrust.

 

You moaned as he continued your body still trapped between him and the locker, each thrust shaking it. Brett’s mouth trailed your neck and shoulders, being sure to make yo with love bites in places you couldn’t hide them.

 

“You know this is his locker, when he comes in here tomorrow all he’ll be able to smell is how hard I made you cum, imagine how frustrating that’ll be because all that delicious scent is because of me.” He groaned in your ear.

 

“So you’re screwing me to make dunbar jealous?” You hummed and he growled, his thrusts slowing a little.

 

“No, i’m fuycking you because you made me jelous.” He growled out lowly.

 

“Well, maybe Mr wolf shouldn’t be so jealous and possessive?” You hummed, letting out a breathy groan as he jerked his hips.

 

“And loose my mate to a rival, i think not.” He rolled his eyes when you giggled. “You know what happens when you call me that it's not fair.”

 

“Fine, Fine i’m sorry Mr Wolf… but you have to admit Liam is rather sweet.” your plan to wind Brett up even more didn’t work when his fingers gently pinched at your clit as his thrusts became so quick and hard you could barely catch your breath.

 

He almost lost his grip on you when your high hit and caused his legs to buckle a little as his own tore through him. When you came back down he was whimpering softly with his head nudged into the crook of your neck.

 

“You know if you wanted it rougher you could have just asked.” He sighed against your neck as he kissed you and looked up with his head resting on your shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

“So, she invited you to huh?” Brett asked as he caught up with Liam.

 

“Yeah, we’re friends and I’m pretty sure she has a crush on me why wouldn’t she ask me?” Liam snapped.

 

“Because she has a crush on me and might want to hook up.” Brett answered quickly.

 

They both continued to argue until they got to your house, you swung the door open and dived on them bath in a tight hug, before hurrying to drag them inside.

 

“You guys, I’ve been waiting for ages, my parents are gone for the weekend and they left money so we can get a take away and buy junk food and stuff!” You grinned at them both, running up to your room where you’d set up the movie.

They didn’t complain when you hopped onto the bed and they snuggled up on each side of you. Liam grabbed one of your throw blankets. As the movie went on you flopped your head against Brett who threw an arm round your shoulders, muttering to you quietly until you jumped, Liam’s hand slowly smoothed up your leg as he massaged his hand into your leg.

 

“Hey.” Brett muttered, leaning down to kiss you when you looked up at him.

 

Liam’s hand pushed higher and you moaned as his fingers searched for the right spot. Brett growled at Liam who rolled his eyes as he lent over, nipping at your neck.

 

“She likes me more.” He mumbled.

 

“Yeah sure she does.” Brett answer quickly as they pulled away.

 

“Guys what’re you talking about?” You asked and they both glared at you.

 

“You’re hot!” Liam snapped.

 

“And we really want you like both of us.” Brett added.

 

“Ok fine, you’re both ridiculous.” You sighed, as you pulled your top off you wriggled out of your sleep shorts.

 

“What…” Liam whispered as Brett gawked at you.

 

They both dived for you and stared peppering you with kisses, hands exploring or tugging off clothes. When they finally calmed, you were pinned under Brett as you kissed Liam who’s hands tangled into your hair.

 

“Fuck her.” Brett growled, Liam pulled away long enough to frown at him before taking up the offer, pulling your knees either side of his hips as Brett guided you down onto Liam.

 

“Oh god!” You gasped as his hips jerked up into you while Brett kissed and bit over your shoulders.

 

Each thrust forced you too let out a little gasp, the feeling of Brett’s hands running over you as Liam gripped your hips and jerked into you fast and hard had your head falling back. Brett squeezed your ass as he ground against you, sliding a finger into you causing you to moan loudly, clenching around Liam at the feeling.

 

“What’d you do that felt amazing!” Liam grunted. Brett chuckled and sniffed at the air, hurrying to grab at the box you kept hidden under your bed.

 

“Well I guess you don’t need these toys now you have two Werewolves.” Brett hummed, dropping the box as he grabbed at a bottle. Smoothing the cool gel over his cock and gently using what was left on his fingers to push onto you.

 

Liam stopped and groaned as he watched Brett push into you, the sound you made as both boys pushed into you was beastly, hitting them both deep as instinct took over.

 

“Fuck!” Liam growled as your breath became heavy and you finger dug into his shoulders as they sped up their pace.

 

“You gonna cum for us sweetheart?” Brett growled in your ear as you slowly slumped against Liam’s chest.

 

Liam lost it first, his fingers tearing into your bed as he came, the sensation pulling you and Brett along with him. You hummed happily as Liam stroked your hair, talking with Brett who went out of the room, returning with a damp flannel, cleaning you up.

 

“Will you two stop fighting now?” You asked, rolling off Liam so you could burrow in the middle of the bed as both boys curled up with you.

 

“Yeah.” They both muttered at the same time, Liam’s head found its way to the crook of your neck as you wrapped him up in your arms as Brett tangled his legs with yours.


	10. Chapter 10

“Why am I with her?” Brett hissed at Satomi. “She’s human, why does she even stay with us?”

 

“You’ll see.” She muttered in response and motioned for him to follow you.

You both walked into the woods in silence, your coat was pulled around you as tightly as you could manage but the breeze still bit at your skin.

 

“Can Werewolves see in the dark?” You asked curiously when he stopped you from walking into a branch.

 

“Sort of, we can sense the stuff that’s around us and make stuff out better than humans but it isn’t really seeing like we do in the day.” He muttered, frowning when you hummed, satisfied with the answer.

 

“What about the pack does it really make Satomi stronger?” You asked with the same curious tone and he smiled.

 

“Yes, it makes us stronger too but not as strong as a mate.” He frowned when you stopped and edged forwards as it you thought the ground had dipped, lifting you back onto the path he’d been following.

 

“Mates?” You hummed quietly but he didn’t answer, unsure if you were questioning his answer to him or yourself.

 

You walked for what felt like hours and knowing Brett it might well have been he, unlike everyone else in the pack, wasn’t keen on taking it easy on you just because you were human.

 

“What’re you doing?” He asked when you stopped suddenly and lent against a tree.

 

“I’m tired and my feet ache.” You sighed, bracing your hands on your knees as you doubled over.

 

“Come here.” He sighed as he crouched down in front of you and let you hop onto his back. “We still need to meet up with the McCall borders and patrol there… but we can head back after that.” He started walking towards his intended goal, the scent of the pack well laid down.

 

“Are mates’ werewolves?” You asked quietly, almost making him jump, you’d been quiet so long he assumed you’d fallen asleep.

 

“Not always, they can be anyone it just depends on the werewolf.” He muttered softly, hearing the way your breathing was slow and that you were close to sleeping.

 

“How do you know if someone’s your mate?” You yawned as soon as you’d finished talking and Brett hoisted you up a little further and pulled your arms to rest at his chest.

 

“You tell by the scent, they smell different from other people.” He smiled when you rested your chin on his shoulder and nodded at Liam when he spotted him walking his own patrol, turning to finish his patrol before you fell asleep.

 

“But I thought everyone smelt differently.” You sighed in confusion.

 

“They do but it’s like how I smell like my shampoo and deodorant, you smell like yours but you have a different smell to other girls.” He mumbled and suddenly came to a stop when he realised why Satomi had insisted he be paired with you.

 

“I don’t smell bad do I?” you asked and he laughed, setting you down when he reached the place where everyone was gathering.

 

“No, you smell very good.” He smiled as he watched you hurry over to your friends, chatting quietly.

 

“Do you understand why I’ve paired you?” Satomi asked Brett who sighed as he tore his gaze away from her.

 

“Why couldn’t I tell until now?” He asked her, watching when she smiled knowingly.

“Werewolves do not always find their mate, some don’t even know they’ve been close to them, the two of you together will be an asset to the pack.” She smiled when his attention floated back to you.

“It doesn’t feel how I thought it would.” Brett admitted and she nodded.

“The bond will strengthen with the more time you spend together.” She let him walk away, shuffling closer to you while attempting to look as if he was just engaging with the other wolves, rather than watching you.


	11. Chapter 11

“Where’s your friend?” Liam asked when he and Brett passed each other during the usual patrol.

 

“She’s um… over there why?” Brett replied and glanced over in the direction of your heartbeat to make sure you were still heading into the right direction.

 

Liam followed his gaze to where you were slowly crunching through the leaves. “She’s cute, she from school because she doesn’t smell like a werewolf?” Liam jumped a little when Brett turned back to him and growled.

“You can’t have her she’s my mate.” He snapped and flickered his eyes as he turned to head over to you and left Liam staring after the both of you.

 

You walked the rest of Brett’s patrol with him in silence and when he finally led you back to the pack you hurried off. He frowned and watched as you casually abandoned him in favour for the pack members you were closer with.

Everyone decided rather quickly that Brett was in a mood and best left alone for the rest of the night because everyone who approached him was quickly snapped at.

 

\-----------------------

 

“Hey Brett, isn’t that (Y/N)?” One of Brett’s teammates slapped their hand on his shoulder and pointed you out.

 

He jogged over to you and rouched on his heels so he could lean in and chat without shouting over the buzz of people. “How come you’re by yourself?” He asked and glanced around for your friends.

 

“They were going to a party and I didn’t want to go but they kept insisting so I said i’d promised to come to your game.” You admitted and he grinned before laughing and shaking his head.

 

“You know you could have just said you came, you didn’t have too.” He rolled his eyes when yours widened and you shook your head at him. “I have to get back on the field but here.” He hurried to grab jacket and draped it over your shoulders.

 

“It’s pretty warm.” You mumbled blushing slightly when he caught you inhaling the smell of his jacket.

 

“It’s going to get cold before the game ends… See you when I win.” He tapped the end of your nose and smiled when you rolled your eyes and told him not to wolf out and cheat.

 

Brett was right, of course, both about winning and it getting cold enough to wear his jacket. The team cheered and whooped as the crowd flooded around them and groups all separated to chat about the match.

 

“Told you i’d win.” He said when you tried to sneak away from the crowd, making you jump. “Come on, there’s somewhere you can wait where there’s less people.” He offered and held out his hand.

 

You sucked in a breath as you took it and his fingers tangled with yours, leading through the crowds, pulling you a little closer when your heart pounded as you had to push through the larger part of the crowd.

 

“Brett!” You gasped quietly when someone knocked your hands apart and people started to push between the two of you. When people started to congratulate Brett you expected him to get distracted but instead he excused himself and shoved his way to you and finally pushed the way out of the crowd.

 

“Sorry, I should have held on.” He mumbled and blushed a little when you shook your head to tell him it was ok and slipped your hands further up the long sleeves of his jacket. You jumped when he reached forwards to kiss you softly before leading you to a room off the changing rooms.

 

When he returned, showered and changed he chuckled, you were still in shock from his kiss and it didn’t help when he kissed your cheek. “Why’re you being so nice to me?” You asked shyly and he winced.

 

“Just because.” Brett’s answer made you roll your eyes as you tried to figure it out, smiling when he dumped his bag on the floor and bent so you could hop onto his back.

 

“That’s a really bad answer.” You giggled and leant forwards to look at him as he walked out of the school, swinging his bag from one hand as he cut through the woods. “Did Satomi make you be nicer?”

 

“No.” He sighed and hoisted you up his back a little more.

 

You hummed and tried a few more times before deciding to tease him. “Am I your mate?” Brett didn’t answer and instead plonked you at the front door and strolled off to his room. “Brett?”

 

“It doesn't mean anything, not yet anyway, Satomi says we won't get really… into the mating craze until we’re older.” Brett closed in on you and you weren’t sure he’d noticed he was pressing kisses into your neck as he spoke.

 

“Oh… ok!” You squeaked and he pulled away, smiling sheepishly at you.

 

“Doesn't stop me from being overly protective or affectionate though but i’m working on that. I guess I should have told you?” He asked and you nodded quickly. “Yeah, sorry… i’ve never had a mate before.” You could see his mentally kicking himself for saying it but that didn’t stop the giggle bubbling out of you or the contagious noise spreading to Brett.


	12. Chapter 12

You scoffed as you watched the video play on the screen. It was clear he was guilty of everything he’d been charged with and somehow he’d managed to get away with it.

Brett Talbot. The richest of the superior species. Somehow he seemed to own almost everything despite the many Alphas running things. Everyone know he was involved in whatever illegal subject the popped up but no one ever pinned him for it.

Mostly due to his bodyguard Theo Rieken who seems to alway have a perfect reason for Brett to get away with murder, literally.

“You know one day the Alphas are not going to play along with him.” Your boss called from the back of the restaurant you worked at.

“Humans shouldn’t get to try him. They’re afraid of him so it would make more sense for werewolves to attend werewolf trials.” You mumbled but he just scoffed.

“Yeah one more thing for them to take away from us.” He grumbled.

“We can’t hunt werewolves anymore… that’s like one of the only things that's changed.” You muttered and he nodded, glancing into the front of the restaurant as the last customers left.

“Yeah, some of us made a mint of hunting them.” He told you and your eyebrows shot up before you hummed, spotting the familiar mark of hunters on his arm. “You don’t mind looking up do you, my daughter's sick.”

“Yeah sure, I hope she gets better soon.” You called as he left.

After locking up the front you switched everything off, being sure to finish each room thoroughly before moving to the next. When you reached the very back room you jumped, the door was forced open and a group of people rushed in.

“You… you can’t be in here.” You muttered.

“I can be where I want little girl.” The one infront said in a condescending tone that forced you to grit your teeth.

“No, we’re closed you can’t come inside.” You insisted.

“I’m going to stay until a car comes for me, you call Theo get him to send a car for me.” The man turned to the people with him, before turning back to you. “Cook me food i’m hungry.”

“No, we’re closed.” You snapped firmly until he stared you down through his shades.

“You don’t know who I am do you little girl?” He said as he pulled off his shades. “I’m hungry.”

Your eyes widened when you met the golden gaze of none other than Brett Talbot, without thinking you hurried to make anything that could keep him from losing his temper.

He seemed happy with the sandwich and milkshake you made for him and ate as he listened to the two people he was with talk quietly, after a long time someone else came through the backdoor to tell Brett his car had arrived.

“Wait you have to pay for the food!” You objected as he started to leave, wishing you had kept quiet when he turned to look at you.

“I don’t have to pay for anything, have we not established who I am… would you like another reminder?” He offered and you shrank back.

“I’m sorry it’s just… the food comes out of my paycheck and… I might get fired if I tell him that I took it.” You muttered quietly and he cocked his head. “I’m guessing you won't want anyone to know you were here.”

“Pretty and smart, already grabbing for my wallet, if you weren’t some pathetic dinner girl i’d take you home with me.” Brett chuckled and reached him his pocket, handing you a huge roll of cash. “Keep the change, payment for whatever you did while we were here.”

He left and you had the furious feeling that came from being offended by someone dumber than you but you were in no position to say anything back.

 

*************

 

“You’re late, but given what you said in your text last night, I can forgive you.” Your boss called as you dumped your coat and bag before hurrying to start taking orders.

“Hey little girl!” You heard and flinched, looking over to the corner booth. “You got something here that won't kill me.”

“Yeah, leaving.” You answered and continued to serve the plates coming out of the kitchen.

“No need to be rude.” He muttered, watching you through his ever present shades. “You should give me your number to make up for it.”

“No.” You said quickly. “Are you going to order any food?” You asked, tapping your pen on your notebook as you waited.

“Sure, what you made me last night and bring Theo a drink.” He motioned to the grumpy looking man opposite him.

“Right.” You sighed, writing down the order of what you had made last night and quickly explained to the chef what was going on.

By the time your shift was over Brett had almost been kicked out twice. He followed you to your car and you couldn’t help but turn and glower at him. “Come on little girl, your number?”

“No, just go away.” You sighed and he nodded.

“Alright I’ll leave but, i’ll get you number.” He chuckled as he walked to a huge SUV with blacked out windows and finally left.

“Are my sandwiches really so good that I have an infamous werewolf who i possibly a mob boss… stalking me?” You muttered to yourself and laughed at how ridiculous the thought was, frowning when you spotted a huge arrangement of flowers and a box of chocolates with Brett’s name written delicately on the box and wrapping.


	13. Chapter 13

“You want me to what?” You asked Scott who had a small wolf pup under each arm.

“To babysit Brett and Theo while I help Deaton figure out how to fix them.” Scott grinned as he held them out for you.

“Why… why are they puppies?” You asked as you took them both and Theo started wriggling to get into your house while Brett snuggled up in your arms with his head resting on your shoulder.

“Theo offended a witch, i’ll get some stuff for them.” Scott said as if that answered the questions you wanted to ask, running to the vet van, returning with beds and puppy toys. “I… you do know the last time Theo was in my house he stole my underwear and I chased him out with a frying pan.”

“You’re going to chase that?” Scott asked as he set the stiff down in your living room and pointed at the tiny black puppy.

“Fine they are adorable and I may not give them back.” You admitted, scratching Bret between the ears.

Scott left and the morning went by with very little mishap. Apart from Brett pushing theo in the water bowl. Someone knocked on the door so you went to answer it pulling the living room door to as you left the pile of sleeping puppies.

“Package for you?” A delivery guy asked but before you could take it the two pups shot out of your house and towards the huge field next to it.

“Just put it by the door!” You yelled as you rushed after the pups who were still bolting for freedom.

They split as they reached the field and you decided to go after Theo, rather than Brett, who would most probably just trot back over for a cuddle. You ran after him as he dove out of sight, stopping to catch your breath.

“Fine, be that way.” You huffed, turning your back on Theo. “Brett, come on little puppy!” You called, smiling when Theo popped up and whined at you.

You quickly grabbed at Theo and tucked him into your jacket, tickling his head as you walked over to where Brett had headed. You giggled when he came hurtling towards you but suddenly stopped and lay down.

“Naw Brett are you sleepy!” You cooed and went to scoop the poor thing into your arms.

 

************

 

“We found a way to fix it!” Scott called as you sat curled up watching TV, cuddling Brett while Theo snoozed loudly on your lap.

“You couldn’t have done that earlier?” You sighed, scowling at Scott who shrugged.

“Thanks for looking after them.” He mumbled and tried to feed them a weird looking seed.

You gasped when suddenly you found yourself squished under two naked werewolves. They both hopped up and used their hands to cover themselves a you chased Scott with a cushion.


	14. Chapter 14

You rolled your eyes as Brett chuckled, easily dodging around you s he stole the ball. “Come on you gotta do better than that!” He laughed edging you on as you laughed and tried to get the ball back.

“Coach saw us practising the other day and he asked if I wanted to be on the team!” You gasped excitedly as you got the ball back, stopping suddenly almost tripping him as he skidded to a stop.

“Like you’d want to be on the team.” He laughed and went to knock the ball out of your stick but you weren’t laughing or playing along. “What?” He asked as his smile fell.

“Why wouldn’t I? I’ve been practising with you all summer.” You defended and he shrugged.

“Come on let's go some more.” He jogged towards the goal and looked at you. “We’ve only got a few minutes before practise.”

“Well I figured I would stay and try out.” You mumbled, frowning when he rolled his eyes.

“You don’t want to be on the team.” He grumbled.

“You don’t know anything!” You snapped and tossed the ball which smacked into Brett’s bare chest. You growled under your breath and went to stomp away but he quickly jogged up to you and caught your stick in his hands as he tried to get you to listen to him.

“Look, it’ll suck being on the team, the guys always being… well jerks because you’re a girl and... “ He jumped when you span to glare at him.

“So I can’t be on the team because i’m a girl!” You snapped and he started stuttering out words.

“You’d be the smallest one on the team!” He said finally as he made sense. “Most of the players on our team and the opposing teams are way bigger than you! One of us rams into you too hard or knocks you flying you could get so badly hurt.” He groaned when you pulled away, now ignoring him as he called after you.

 

**************

 

“(Y/N)?” Your friend called as you waited outside the cinema for her.

“Hey, wasn’t it great!” You giggled as you linked arms with her and the two of you started excitedly talking about the film you’d just seen.

You didn’t notice Brett and some of the team mates, messing around, walking in the other direction. You hadn’t spoken to Brett since the argument. It wasn’t because you were angry, you’d understood what he meant even if you didn't agree. Brett pretended he didn’t care that you no longer spent a ridiculous amount of time with him while you, acted as if Brett had never been part of your life.

It made school very awkward. Particularly for your friends. They had to put up with the private moping and the sudden change in your behaviours.

“Dude come on, if we hurry we can get in the club!” One of the team members called, bumping into your friend which was when Brett spotted you.

“Hey, it’s my girl!” Brett slurred as the group stopped to start chatting with the two of you.

“Nah she’s not Brett.” One of them joked and he stumbled towards you, sliding his arms around you.

“Sure she is!” He gasped and looked at you, cheeks flushed and the smell of alcohol hit you. “You’re my babygirl right… hey you wanna come to the club.” He slurred out as he laughed, glancing at his friends who were messing around.

“Are you all already drunk?” Your friend laughed and the boys all whooped and started joking again.

“Should have seen how much Brett drank!” One of them popped up.

“Can you let me go?” You asked quietly as Brett smiled down at you. He nodded and stepped back. “We should get going.”

You grabbed your friends hand and started hurrying to her car. “Hey Brett, where you going?” You heard and both of you turned to see Brett stumbling after you.

“You really don’t want to come with me?” He asked looking like a sad puppy. “We could dance! I’m getting good at slow dancing too… I think!” He smiled blearily and starting dancing with himself.

“You should take him home… he is really wasted.” You friend mumbled to you as Brett laughed and started humming as he danced.

“He normally holds his liquor quite well at parties.” You muttered as you walked over to him and held out your hand. “Brett!” You squealed when he span you into his chest and continued to dance with you.

He continued until at some point he’d leant in close enough to lean his face into your neck, still humming, hands slipping under your jacket. “I’m gonna leave you two… to do… whatever.” Your friend called, waiting for you to respond for a moment.

“Brett?” You muttered when he started to get heavier.

“Sleepy.” He mumbled as he snuggled you into a tighter hug. “I made you really mad didn’t I?” He asked as he pulled back.

“I mean a little mad.” You answered and groaned when he squeezed you even tighter. “Look, let’s just get to mine and I’ll try and sober you up a bit.”

By the time you’d gotten upstairs and sat Brett on your bed he’d turned from a bumbling tippsy blundering mess to a sleepy lump on your bed. You got him a glass of water and pulled off his shoes before trying to move him into a more comfortable position.

“You know it hurts when you break your bones… not me so much because I can heal quick.” He mumbled as you tucked him up in your blankets.

“Well duh, Brett.” You laughed as he looked at you, booping your nose as you lay on your front and pulled your laptop in front of you.

“You know if you were on the field with me during a game I wouldn’t be able to stop you getting hurt.” He sighed as he closed his eyes. “I don’t like it when you get hurt.”

“Yeah I know that, I once got a splinter and you carried me to the nurse… you cried when she got it out and it was in my hand.” You giggled at him as he groaned at the memory.

“The first time we met you sneezed and smacked your head on my shoulder and got a nosebleed!” He Mumbled through the blankets as he wriggled closer, a hand snaking out of the blankets to rest on your back. “Scared the heck out of me and all the bigger kids said I’d hit you! You were so small back then… still are compared to giant Lacrosse players.”

“I’m still trying out for the team.” You hummed and he sighed as he looked up at you.

“Fine but I’m getting extra padding… someone bumps into you, you’ll bounce.” He mumbled before stretching out laying back. He stared at you for a while before falling asleep as you petted his hair.


	15. Chapter 15

“You must find it before the others do.” The words echoed through your head like a constant reminder that you were going to fail.

 

Try as hard as you could you couldn’t find what your alpha had described and you were turned around, still not used to Beacon Hills.

Just as you thought you’d found a way back to a main road you hit a dead end and an arrow whistled past, so close, that you watched it split the ends of your hair.

“(Y/N) run!” Brett yelled from somewhere, kicking you into gear as you climbed the building, running over the roof tops until you saw him and jumped down.

 

“What’s happening?” You gasped but before he could answer whoever was hunting you jumped onto the roof, taking shots from above.

“Just run!” He yelled, the both of you tearing away from the attacker.

You slowed and slipped in the rain, screaming when you fell behind and an arrow almost caught you.

 

“Don’t Worry, I’ve got you.” He gasped having skidded to a halt to help you.

“Brett!” You whimpered as the figure entered the street.

“Listen just focus on healing while you run.” Brett snapped, his hands guiding you as you blindly stumbled into a side street.


	16. Chapter 16

“Oh, my God. You’re in love with him!” Hayden gasped when she spotted the picture of Brett you’d doodled in your notebook.

“What no.” you giggled as she finished tying her shoes and hugged you goodbye.

When you went up to you room and dumped your books on your bed you realised someone had pushed your window open, jumping when Brett scowled at you.

“Who are you in love with?” He huffed.

“Brett you’re soaking and dripping all over my stuff!” you complained, pulling the window shut to stop the icy water streaking in.

“You belong to me and you need to accept it.” He grumbled, his eyes flashing at you as you rolled your eyes.

“Yea, yea, ok, grumpy.” You teased as you grabbed your pyjamas from the bed, heading into the bathroom to change into said clothes.

“Seriously, who were you and Hayden talking about… not that I was listening?” He asked as you came back with a towel and helped him dry off.

“Are you coming to bed?” You giggled as he nodded, smiling when you lent up to kiss his cheek.

You fell asleep with your head resting on his arm which spread under your pillow, finding your doodle book, flipping through it curiously. He smiled to himself when he found the pictures of him.


	17. Chapter 17

“BRETT!” You yelled and hammered on the door.

“You know I never lock it right, you can just come in.” Brett called back with a laugh chuckle.

“I know it’s unlocked I’ve told you to lock the door because sometimes you’re in there forever and I’d rather not see you butt right before school.” You groaned and slowly gave up, kicking at the door.

“You’d prefer to see it after school?” He asked cheekily after a few moments of silence.

“Get out of the shower!” You yelped with frustration, sighing to calm yourself when the water finally shut off and the door opened. “Brett!” You growled out.

“You told me to get out what’ve I done now?” He sighed, rolling his eyes with a grin because he knew exactly what your problem was.

“You’re completely naked, didn’t you get a towel?” You pushed him out of the bathroom and slammed the door.

“You know you love me.” Brett declared when you came out of the bathroom and found him dressed but lounging across your bed.

“You’re a pest, I wish you’d stay in your furry wolf body instead of being a butt.” You pouted and waited for him to leave but he just sat up and shook his head, wiggling his eyebrows when he looked at you.

“You just like my butt, don’t deny it, I’m hot we both know that.” He shrugged and you rolled your eyes. “You want to borrow my shirt again?”

“Yes please.” You said as you grabbed at the shirt he held out.

“Ah, ah, first you got to say it.” He watched when you rolled your eyes and laughed. “Come on, say it.

“Brett Talbot is the hottest werewolf in Beacon Hills…” You trailed off hoping it was enough but Brett motioned for you to finish. “and his butt is so perfect you could bounce a nickel off it.” You finished with a sigh and he dropped the shirt on your bed.

“You have eleven minutes to get ready or we’re leaving without you.” He laughed as you growled and threw a pillow at him. “Love you.” He sang teasingly.

“You’re more annoying than Stilinski!” You bellowed after him.


	18. Chapter 18

“Stupid Brett.” You grumbled as you stomped through the rain, glaring at your feet as you stomped your soaked feet through the growing puddles. You froze when something darted over your head and looked around for any one.

“BOO!” Brett growled and doubled over with laughter as you started screaming.

“Brett what the hell!” You screeched as he finally stopped laughing, staying crouched over as the last of his amusement clung to him in a soft giggle.

“You should have seen your face it was hilarious.” He told you, flinching when you kicked a spray of water at him.

“Yeah, well it wasn’t funny.” You huffed and stomped past him.

“(Y/N)!” He called and you turned to glare at him.

“It wasn’t funny Brett you scared me, I didn’t know it was you.” You watched as he ducked his head and nodded in defeat before slowly looking up with his eyes glowing.

“I’m sorry, you want me to walk you home… I promise I’ll keep you safe instead of scaring you.” He said softly and you nodded. “Come here.” He hurried to grab you hand and walked with you, laughing when you realised he was still giggling to himself and you playfully punched at his arm.


	19. Chapter 19

“That one’s dating Brett.” You heard muttered behind you as you sat watching Brett practise.

“No way, she’s nowhere near as hot as Brett, no way does he like her!” Another voice joined the first and soon there was a slight buzz of chatter among the group sat behind you on the bleachers.

Just when you were ready to go home Brett caught your eye, resting the lacrosse stick over his shoulders as he stared up at you, smiling softly when you didn’t wave or smile at him like you normally would.

“Hey, I thought we were going to watch Brett and study.” Lydia almost yelped when you collided with her.

“I think I just want to go home.” You snuffled and she frowned, glancing over your shoulder where she spotted Brett looking in your direction.

“Why what’s wrong?” She asked quickly, hugging you when you tried not to cry.

“None of the girls here like be because I’m dating Brett and they don’t think I’m good enough.” You took a deep shaky breath and stepped away from Lydia. “I know it’s a stupid thing to get upset about but it sort of gets lonely.”

“You’re Brett’s mate, not them, just walk it off.” She rubbed your arms and smiled when you laughed. “Besides, I bet they couldn’t tackle an alpha.”

“I told you I didn’t mean to trip Scott over!” You sighed, mortified that no one would let it go. “I wish I could transfer but then I’d miss Brett.”

“You belong to me and you need to accept it.” Brett blurted out, making you jump.

“How long have you been standing there?” You asked him as he dumped the stick by his feet and hurried to hug you tightly.

“Long enough to know you needed me.” He said as he nuzzled against you.


	20. Chapter 20

“Brett?” You called when Brett didn’t come off the field like the other players. “What’re you doing?”

“Sleeping.” He groaned back and smiled when you bent over to look down on him.

“Why?” You asked and he lent up a little to look at you.

“We lost and I’m tired.” He said and lay back down.

“You’re cute when you’re sleepy.” You giggled and he grinned but left his eyes closed.

“Are you just going to stand here and watch me sleep?” Brett asked when you didn’t move.

“No, it’s starting to rain, come on, up.” You grabbed the front of his jersey and helped him up.


	21. Chapter 21

Brett watched as you rushed off into the rain, grabbed your jacket and jogged after you. “(Y/N)!” He called.

“They’re right I’m not helpful.” You whispered and snuffled. Brett wrapped your coat around you and looked at you carefully as the rain poured.

“I don’t think you realize how important you are to a lot of people around here.” He said softly, rubbing your shoulder as he spoke. “That’s why, we just don’t want you to get hurt or something worse.” He smiled when you looked at him.


	22. Chapter 22

“We can’t just attack for no reason!” You yelped as ideas were tossed around. “We need to take the highroad.” You said firmly, Lydia and Scott agreed with you while the others grumbled out reluctant agreements of their own.

“I have never taken the high road. But I tell other people to ‘cause then there’s more room for me on the low road.” He said smugly and you frowned at him.

“Which is why you have no friends? Or at least none who are jerks.” You added. Brett gestured to Malia and Liam who both shook their heads and sided with you until Brett pouted.


	23. Chapter 23

“...And then he grabbed his shirt and told him to leave me alone.” Your friend muttered.

“Wow.” You said in disbelief.

“You know I’ve fought someone for you!” Brett said and you both looked over at him.

“You mean that kid that’s a year younger than us?” You asked and he shrugged. “I’m still sure it was an accident.”

“Uh, uh, so anyway, I kicked the guy’s ass!” Brett muttered even though you both knew he’d simply stared the boy down and he’d run off. “You wanna date me? I’ll defend you!”

“Brett…” You sighed and laughed a little. “We’re already dating.” You pointed out.


	24. Chapter 24

You walked past the window and froze, backing up to look out the window to see Brett slowly trudging past. “Mum! Can my friend come for dinner?” You shouted, waving when Brett glanced towards the house.

“Sure I made to much anyway.” She called back. You laughed as you jogged to the front porch becoming Brett over.

“Would you like to come in for dinner?” You asked. He hesitated before nodding.

“Thanks, didn’t expect it to rain and practise got canceled.” He mumbled. When your mum saw how wet he was she quickly gathered up some spare clothes she could find, shoving warm towels at him as she hurried to make him comfortable and dry him off.

“You smell like wet dog.” You mumbled to him as you all sat for dinner. He blushed a little and tried to subtly sniff at himself.


	25. Chapter 25

You laughed as Brett started dancing, neither of you had anyone who would notice if you stayed out late. Melissa was at the hospital and Scott was busy. You felt like Brett was the only one to keep an eye on you, keeping you safe since your brother abandoned you.

“You’re sure you don’t want to go back yet?” Brett asked as you darted off. With a quick shake of your head he shrugged, following after you.

 

Brett had transferred schools and you suddenly felt like you had someone to depend on again. Your life settled and you spent your spare time studying or hanging out with Brett, you worked together to study, get Brett’s practise in and keep up with school.

The pack coined the inside joke that you were the new Scott and Stiles. Until they found you making out in the library. “We’re gonna be lat!” You yelled as you dragged Brett through the halls.

“You’re the one who said you didn’t want to go home early.” Brett muttered, recalling that he’d had to carry you home the night before because you’d become so tired.

 

“Why would you listen to me that’s an awful idea!” You said as he snickered. You both skidded to a stop.

Scott was stood talking with Isaac. Brett didn’t realise who it was and glanced at you as he almost crashed into you. “I thought you were in a rush?” Brett said as he looked around.

“(Y/N).” Isaac muttered as he got closer. You panicked, backing into Bret before running off.

“Hey what’re you doing with my sister?” Isaac snapped as he squared up to Brett. Brett frowned at him but tried to walk past. “You’re Brett right? The one that’s getting her to stay out late and skip classes. Stay away from her.”

 

*******************************************

 

Brett could hear the arguing from inside the McCall house. He wanted to go in and comfort you, defend you from the person who’d disrupted your life. Even he knew your brother vanishing off to Pairs had left you uneasy, he decided that he’d go along with it to keep you safe, because he loved you and wanted you to be alright.

But hearing you sob to yourself as you were yelled at made his stomach twist, this wasn’t protecting you at all. He jogged towards the house, stopping at the foot of the porch steps when Scott opened the door and glared at him.

“You’re really ok with him treating her like that?” He asked, ignoring the rain and that he was drenched through.

 

“This isn’t anything to do with us.” Scott muttered.

“(Y/N)! Where are you going?” Isaac yelled as you shoved past Scott and ran down to Brett who hugged you. “You don’t know anything about him, he could be dangerous!”

“I’m gonna take you back inside cause you’ll get sick out here in the rain but I won't go anywhere.” Brett muttered as you collapsed into him and you let him scoop you up. He didn’t get a response but you snuggled into his collarbone and hid your face.

“Put her down.” Isaac growled.

“You try and protect her now. But if you’d really cared you wouldn’t have left. Maybe you don’t trust me but I’m the one that’s kept her from going off the rails.” Brett said as he held you tight and let you cry against him.


	26. Chapter 26

“Ok so what’s your dream?” You asked jokingly.

Brett grinned and started to do a robot dance up the street. “I want to be the world's first robot dance, who's also a werewolf.” He answered, finishing his dance when he was in front of you again.

“That is no one’s fantasy!” You giggled as he started again.

“You don’t think I’m good?” He asked, laughing when you couldn’t take it anymore and started laughing so hard he could hear you trying to catch your breath.


	27. Chapter 27

Brett called after you as you ran towards your house. The rain clinging to your clothes and making it hard to get to the door as quickly as you wanted. “(Y/N) pleases… I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I AM NOT CRYING, OK?! I’M ALLERGIC TO JERKS!!” You snapped, glancing back at him.

“I love you.” He said. Waiting for you to answer, holding his breath in case you whispered it and the wind that whipped up stole your response. The only answer he received was the slam of your front door and he let out a shaky sigh as his stomach plummeted.


	28. Chapter 28

Brett was laughing as you glared up at him. “What did you say?” He asked condescendingly.

“Call me elf one more time!” You threatened and shoved past liam to square up to Brett even more.

“Or what?” He grinned and glanced around. “Elf.”

Before Liam could stop you, you slammed Brett into the buss so hard it rocked and he couldn’t find his feet. “Merry christmas jerk.” You sighed and pulled Liam off before the two of you could get in trouble.


	29. Chapter 29

All you could hear was Brett singing. Off key. And incredibly loudly. He’d also taken to dancing around you as you walked. “Please stop singing Christmas songs.” You begged.

“But I… I like the songs.” Brett muttered and pouted.

“Oh fine!” You sighed, laughing when he started up, dancing backwards and almost slipping on the icy floor.


	30. Chapter 30

You had a frown on your face as you slowly went through each stages, ignoring the hungry giant lurking in the doorway. “Can I eat that?” He asked as he pointed at the scraps.

“No! It’s almost done.” You mumbled and Brett crinkled his nose.

“You sure?” He asked, vanishing to get the door before he returned.

“I got this, I watch food network.” You said before there was a huge torrent of smoke filling the kitchen and Brett had to rush to put out a small fire.

“I ordered your favourite take out, they opened up just for you because… well I explained that this was um… happening.” Brett said, smiling when you threw your arms around him and let him carry you to the living room.


	31. Chapter 31

You frowned suspiciously at the huge box that was in front of you. It had been delivered to your garden a few minutes ago and it was so huge you had no clue what it could be. With a rough tug you pulled on the ribbon and the box fell open.

“Surprise! I’m your Christmas present.” Brett called and you laughed when he started to dance.

“Brett I’ve been waiting for you to get home all day!” you giggled before taking a huge breath and dived on him.

“Careful!” He yelped and pointed to your actual present.


	32. Chapter 32

Brett was laughing as you glared up at him. “What did you say?” He asked condescendingly.

“Call me elf one more time!” You threatened and shoved past liam to square up to Brett even more.

“Or what?” He grinned and glanced around. “Elf.”

Before Liam could stop you, you slammed Brett into the buss so hard it rocked and he couldn’t find his feet. “Merry christmas jerk.” You sighed and pulled Liam off before the two of you could get in trouble.


	33. Chapter 33

Brett had been annoying you all day so you’d decided to ignore him. Unfortunately he’d joined your friends for lunch and he spent the break teasing you all about your christmas outfits.

“You’re one to talk.” You sighed and he glanced at you.

“What?” He sighed, cocking his head as he prepared to tease you.

“I mean.” You casually pointed at Brett. “When did this turn into an ugly sweater party?”

“I can take if off if you’d like.” He offered flirtily.

“Keep it on. It can be my christmas gift.” You sighed.


	34. Chapter 34

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you?” Brett asked as he took up his position of ‘being out of your way and guarding the cookies’.

“No I’m ok!” You called followed by a loud crash and a squeal.

“Babe… You ok?” He called and you muttered something.

“Yeah.” You called back before going quiet. “Umm just so you know, I’m kind of stuck in the Christmas lights.” You called eventually. You heard a snicker of laughter before he jogged into the room to help you.


	35. Chapter 35

You huffed out a breath. You were alone for the holidays and while you didn’t mind, it was getting a little lonely. Shuffling to the kitchen you didn’t notice the person sat at your kitchen table.

“BRETT!” You yelped when you turned and finally spotted him.

“Surprise! I’m your Christmas present.” He said with a smile.

“Why’re you here.” You said, grinning when he shrugged.

“You’re alone and I had nothing to do, you know.” He trailed off and let you hug him.

“Thanks Brett.” You muttered.


	36. Chapter 36

You winced as Brett was knocked flying and rushed over to him while he was pulled off to be checked over. “Are you ok!” You yelped as he lay on his back making an odd wailing noise.

“You three don’t need to worry.” He groaned, waving a hand near your face as he tried to focus on you. “Is that mistletoe hanging from the light?” He asked, squinting up at the light above you.

“I think it is.” You hummed and smiled when he seemed to start looking a little better.

“Oh well… I should give you this then.” He muttered, leaning up to kiss you. He pulled away suddenly and winced. “I’m dizzy.”

“You hit your head hard. I’ll find more Mistletoe later.” You promised as you kissed his forehead and went to tell the coach you’d go with Brett.


	37. Chapter 37

“You said (Y/N) knows you lot?” Brett asked Mason as they watched Scott and Stiles approach you. Both boys stopped as you bolted off.

“Yeah she’s uh… good friends with Malia and Kira but she’s a little iffy with Stiles.” Mason chuckled as Stiles called after you and tried to catch up but you quickened your pace to get to the pair before Stiles could catch you.

“How come she’s avoiding Stiles?” Brett asked, frowning when he couldn’t recall you telling him a reason.

"She says he reminds her of those judgemental trees of The Lord Of The Rings." Mason said quickly and they both watched Stiles flail around as you reached the bottom of the bleachers.

“I can see it.” Brett muttered as he helped you climb to sit with them.


	38. Chapter 38

“Go to the dance with me!” Brett called and you continued to shake your head. “Why not?” he groaned and you laughed as you leant on the doorframe of your front door.

“Nope, you can’t dance.” You told him and he gasped, clutching at his chest as if his heart hurt.

"Why would you say that?" He gasped. “I am a fantastic dancer!” He started doing an awkward robot dance, singing loudly as he did. When one of your neighbours popped their head out to ask him to stop you groaned and dragged him inside. Giggling as the two of you hurried off the street.


	39. Chapter 39

The storm exploded through the sky and you wished you’d listened to Stiles when he’d offered you a lift home. “Hey why’re you out, it’s a full moon!” Brett called and you jumped.

“I… I…” You stuttered as he glanced over his shoulder and started shooing you forwards.

“Are you the one they’re hunting?” He asked quickly, keeping you flustered.

“I was following a scent that just smells so good!” You gasped and he frowned. “Sort of like your smell.”

“You were looking for me?” He asked quickly and you stopped despite him rushing you forwards. "Tell me you feel nothing for me and I won't ask again."


	40. Chapter 40

“Oh!” Brett said sounding disappointed as he burst into the locker room and found you sitting, holding you ankle.

“I’m sorry is my pain disappointing?” You asked and he chuckled.

“It’s not a riddle.” He stated and you frowned at him. “You told me yesterday you could make a treasure hunt for a werewolf and they wouldn’t be able to use scent as a way to get around.”

“Nope, is that why it took you so long!” You complained and he grinned sheepishly as he picked you up. “I told coach you were on your way an hour ago and that he didn’t need to get someone to take me to the hospital.”

“I’m sorry, let’s go find Mrs McCall and i’ll take care of you.” He offered as he carried you out of the school..


	41. Chapter 41

“Are you dating my sister?!” Liam snapped as soon as he saw Brett get off the bus.

“Not really, it’s not any of your business either.” Brett grumbled with a glare.

“It is! Now are you dating her or not!” Liam bit back grumpily.

"Things between us are complicated." Brett sighed without really looking at Liam as he strolled off to find you.


	42. Chapter 42

Brett rolled his eyes when he saw you pouting at the edge of the field. “What do you want, you still mad at me?” He asked and you shrugged as he swung his lacrosse stick across his shoulders.

“I want the King to kneel before me.” You put a sarcastic tone to the word king, making Brett smirk as he recalled the night before when he’d dubbed himself the king.

“It’ll convince you to forgive me?” He asked and you nodded. “I’ll be back later guys!” He called as he hoisted you over his shoulder and carried you to the locker room.


	43. Chapter 43

Brett pulled the car up beside the person you’d told him about and the team mates that had come with him hopped out. “Hey are you the one that stole the spot from my girl?” He asked, almost growling when he realised they were a werewolf too.

“Yeah so what, I wanted it.” They answered quickly and Brett nodded as he lifted their equipment and slid it down the street.

"I don’t want to be rude, but you losers should go suck somewhere else.” He snapped quickly and gestured for them to leave. “Give people a fair chance instead of using certain skills to your advantage.” He put heavy hints on his last words and lowered his glasses to discreetly flash his eyes at them.


	44. Chapter 44

“Brett!” Liam shouted as he and Mason marched across the Lacrosse field to where Brett had been packing away his kit. “What the hell is this?” He asked Brett.  
“A phone?” He said and glanced between the two who scoffed.  
“No the messages. You’ve been messaging (Y/N). I’m telling Scott.” Liam said angrily and frowned when Brett shrugged.  
“She was going to tell him anyway. It’s not like it’s his business.” He answered cooly and smiled when he grabbed his back and headed off to meet with you.

When you got home after your date with Brett, which had consisted of him coaching you on math in the library, you found Scott and Liam sat at the table with your phone. “Hey! You found it, I thought I’d lost it at school.” You said and smiled. Your smile dropped when you saw their faces.  
“You can’t date Brett.” Scott said and you shook your head.  
“I can date who i like Scott.” Was your quick reply as you headed upstairs.  
“But he’s a werewolf.” Liam objected as he patterned after you. “Not a good one either.”  
“What exactly is wrong with him?” You asked Liam as you paused part way up the stairs.

Scott and Liam both looked at each other and sighed. “We don’t like him.” Liam offered up and you rolled your eyes, heading into your room as they began to bicker.

*****************************************************

You sighed as you flicked through photos of yo and Brett, a few you still had of Isaac before he left. “What’s wrong?” Melissa asked as you passed your room, intending on dumping her basket of washing in Scott’s room so he could tidy away his clothes.  
“Scott and Liam. They’re overreacting.” You muttered and smiled when she came and sat on the bed with you.

She smiled as you both started looking over photos you’d taken over the years, snickering about the wolves having to turn their faces or blink at the right tie so they wouldn’t ruin the pictures. “I think I can see their problem.” She said when she found a picker of you and Brett sat together in the library, his head was turned against your as he nuzzled your cheek.  
“I don’t understand why Scott doesn’t like Brett. I mean sure I get why Liam doesn’t like it but… They’re acting like I’m dating Peter!” You complained and Melissa snorted out a laugh as she clutched her ribs.

“You know I once almost dated Peter.” She said and you gave her a horrified look.  
“Mom. Don’t even joke like that!” You said and giggled as she hummed in agreement with your appalled look you’d given her.  
“Maybe Scott doesn’t like him because he’s not in the pack? Isaac was so Scott knew what he wanted. Brett could want to steal you away or…” She trailed of when you rolled your eyes.  
“Take me to prom because I’m cute and smart but could use some fussing over that doesn’t involve something supernatural?” You offered up and she smiled warmly.  
“He’s clearly a very smart young man. You tell Scott I like hi and I expect Brett to be treated very nicely. He can see my baby is smart and pretty.” She cupped your face and kissed your forehead before leaving to finish up before she left for work.

******************************************************

“Hey!” You said to Brett who was surprised when you rushed over and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Feeling brave?” Brett asked as he glanced over to where Scott and the pack were stood.  
“Nope. Mom said she likes you and they have to be nice.” You said sweetly and grinned when he laughed.  
“At least someone in your family likes me!” He said with a dramatic gasp.  
“Hey, two out of three isn’t bad.” You teased and laughed, until Liam shoved Brett backwards and growled.

“Liam!” you snapped and rushed to help Brett up.  
“We talked about you backing off!” Liam snapped at Brett who glanced at you and decided to keep his mouth shut, though he had a few choice words he’d be more than happy to sling Liam’s way.  
“Scott! Make him calm down. Stiles?” You asked to the pack who were a mixture of shocked and reluctant to help.  
“Liam, come on you don’t want Melissa mad at you.” Stiles said and rushed to jump between the two of you as Brett put his arm around your shoulders and Scott barely caught Liam in time to stop you getting caught in a fight.


	45. Chapter 45

"Hey Brett." One his team mates called to the wolf who followed the direction they were pointing in and spotted you arguing with a boy you'd hooked up with at a party a few nights before.

"Yeah, what?" He asked the team mate who frowned.

"Aren't you two together." The question had Brett rolling his eyes. He couldn't exactly explain that you were both werewolves and used sex as a way to get through each other's heat or to help each other to get back under control.

"Kind of I guess." He grumbled, tossing the Lacrosse ball across the field and smacking into the back of your leg.

When you turned to yell at whoever through it you spotted Brett, Lacrosse stick over his shoulders as he watched you.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" The team jeered as you glared at him before storming off.

"Oh, trust me, I know." He muttered with a smirk.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

"(Y/N)?" Brett called as he headed to his room, stripping off and going to knock on your door when he found his bed empty.

"Yeah?" You hummed, wrapping a towel around yourself as you got out of the shower and strolled to your room, not spotting Brett which made you jump when he snaked his arms around you.

"You ok?" He muttered, kissing your shoulder and sliding his hand between your thighs as he waited for you to answer.

"I guess, you know you didn't have to hit me with that ball, I was under control." You made a soft noise as he lifted you and turned so he could sit on the edge of your bed.

"So, you don't need my help?" He chuckled when you whined and ground against him, letting lift you so you could sink down onto him. "I got a big game tomorrow, you going to come watch?"

"Maybe, Satomi has a job for me." You sighed contentedly when his arm wrapped around you, helping you ride him as you let out small puffs of air and gasped moans.

"Coach's been pretty hard on us." He muttered and you could feel him starting to relax and unwind, his fingers stroking over your clit as he bucked up into you roughly, making the both of you jerk a little.

"You'll be fine." You insisted but he didn't seem convinced. "You're better than the Alpha." You hummed and he growled happily.

"Oh yeah, who else am I better than?" He asked, his voice husked and gravely as he tried to concentrate on thrusting into you rather than the way your body was clenching around him.

"You're cuter than Stiles, and Liam." You smiled when he hummed and his hand slowly moved to your throat, not holding tightly just keeping you close against his chest.

"Cum for me (Y/N)." He grumbled, tilting your head so you could look at him as he tipped you over the edge with a final thrust.

The whole pack could probably hear the final snarled moans that escaped the both of you but you doubted Brett cared. You were sure he was always smug after the two of you hooked up.

"You are a very good stress relief." He muttered as he nibbled at your ear lobe.

"I know." You hummed and squealed when he flopped backwards on your bed with a laugh, dragging you with him.


	46. Chapter 46

"Talbot where's your shirt?" Coach called as Brett pulled on a plain green T-shirt and sighed when he looked for you on the bleachers but found you still hadn't arrived.

"Sorry Coach." He mumbled back.

You'd never missed one of his games before and he thought you'd been joking when you told him you weren't coming. He couldn't even remember what the fight was about just that it had gone on for hours and ended up with you shoving him out of your house and slamming the door on him.

"We've got this game." Someone muttered to Brett who simply shrugged.

"I guess." Was all he said back as he finished kitting up and headed out onto the field.

There was only ten minutes left of the game and the team needed three points to win. Brett had almost given up when he heard you cheering his name. Looking over he found you at the edge of the field in his shirt which hung around your knees, clapping and cheering.

In the next ten minutes Brett scored five times and set up six more of his teammates to score as well. The crowd flooded the pitch and Brett hurried over to you, grabbing you by the waist and lifting you as he grinned.

"See you're my trophy, what'd I do without you?" He asked as he pulled you close, chuckling when your feet knocked against his legs and you let him kiss you.

"I'm sorry I got so mad." You murmured into the kiss and he pulled away as he set you down.

 

"I'm sorry I made you so mad, come with me to the after party?" He offered and held out his hand as he grabbed his kit.

"Ok." you hummed and tangled your fingers with his.

"I should get you home before one or your parents will kill me." Brett called over the music and you crinkled your nose as you tried to convince him to stay longer. "If we leave now I promise to sneak into your room right after."

The walk home took longer than expected but when Brett delivered you safe, happy and completely sober he was quickly forgiven. You doubted they'd be so forgiving if they knew he'd rounded the house and climbed through your bedroom balcony doors before they'd closed the front door.

"Brett?" You called and he poked his head out of your blankets.

"Hey, come here." He hummed and lifted the blankets up, wrapping you up in them as he let you cuddle up with him. "You know I still feel bad about yesterday."

"It's ok." You insisted as he tilted his head and kissed your forehead, stroking his hand through your hair.

"I know how to make it up to you though." He hummed and ginned at you as he suddenly flipped the two of you over and moved under the covers, making you moan as he kissed his way down to your abdomen.

"Brett..." You trailed off with a quiet moan when his fingers twisted into your underwear and he gently kissed up your thighs, his other hand slowly trailing down your body to meet his tongue at your core.

Your hips bucked as his tongue teased the bundle of nerves, his fingers pumped into you slowly, causing your feet to dig into the bed as you squirmed and tangled your fingers in his hair. He groaned quietly when you whimpered and his eyes flicker up to see your lips parted as your fingers fisted the sheets. His grip on your thighs tightened as you came and your hips arched, flinching a little when you moaned but no one came to check on you so he kissed his way back up to your neck where he gently sucked a hickey.

"Did I make up for it?" He hummed and you nodded, grabbing his shoulder as you pushed him back and tugged off your clothes, smiling when he took a moment to stare and take you in before he let out a shaky breath and gently caressed your skin.

"My turn." You hummed and tugged his shorts and boxers off before straddling him and tucking the front of his shirt behind his head, trapping his arms as you tangled your fingers with his.

"So how exactly am I supposed to get you off like this sweetheart?" He asked as you kissed his jaw.

"You're not." You said with a quiet giggle and pushed down onto him, kissing him to keep him quiet as his whole body tensed and his eyes flickered.

"I can make it even better if i'm touching you." He groaned out as his chest fel and rose heavily.

You smiled and rode him as he looked you up and down, occasionally knocking his head back against your hands as he tried to ignore the urge to flip you both over.

"Brett! You giggled when his hips started to jerk up into you.

"I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful when I fuck you and your head falls back and you mouth opens a little and you looked at me... it's just, I love making you feel like that." He admitted and you blushed, slowing your hips to look at him.

"I don't make you feel good?" You pouted playfully and he shook his head.

"You make me feel so good but I like making you moan." He hummed, reaching up to his your neck. "You know how to make it feel even better?"

"How?" You said as you slowly started to rock against him again.

"Lean closer and move your hips like when you ride my thigh when we make out before practise." He hummed smiling when you did and your body pressed against his. "Spread you legs and then go slow."

The smile plastered across his face as soon as you whimpered, grateful for the way he gently bucked his hips to help you keep up the rhythm.

"Brett i'm..." You whimpered and let your body relax against him, head falling to the crook of your neck as he gently slid his hands down your side and gripped the tops of your thighs. His hips met your with short gentle thrusts, both thumbs pressing light circles onto your clit as you came, your moan muffled into his shoulder while he bit his bottom lip to silence his own that threatened to escape with a satisfied growl.

"I love you." He mumbled, his fingers stroking gently up and down your back as you lay contently on his chest.

"I love you too." You said leaning over to kiss him.


	47. Chapter 47

"Brett's coming?" You asked when your friend finished listing off the people she'd invited.

"It's a party to celebrate the team winning all their games so far... why wouldn't I invite Brett?" She asked, glancing at you in the mirror as she put her makeup on, frowning when she looked over the jeans and t-shirt you were wearing.

"Well... because he's kind of a jerk." You mumbled, playing with your fingers as you scuffed your feet on the foot of her bed.

"It's a big party and he's supposed to be coming late so don't worry about it." She smiled and went to her wardrobe before coming back with a dress, bikini and some sandals. "You can borrow these just promise to have fun and try not to hide up here until you're super sure you're not having fun, you did last time."

"Ok fine but no makeup." You pointed at her and you both laughed when she nodded in agreement.

When you came out of the bathroom to find her she'd gone so you hurried downstairs to find her, skipping out onto her front drive where she was talking with people.

"Aw look who's trying to be a big girl and got all dolled up." Brett's voice hit you before you'd even noticed him and your friend quickly grabbed your hand to stop you shoving past him and running home barefoot.

 

"I think she looks cute and if Liam drops by he'll be all over her." She winked and you and for a moment Brett looked furious before he chuckled.

"Yeah you and the angry dweeb can have fun at the kids table while the big kids party." You could see him watching you through his shades, waiting for you to attempt to retaliate knowing you'd trip over your words and hurry off to pout out of his sight.

"Oh, yeah well at least Liam has... a better... body than you!" You squeaked trying to find one single insecurity to prey on the way Brett seemed to pick at yours but he just shrugged.

"Who cares, I'm set." He hummed, tugging up his shirt to reveal his washboard stomach and laughed when you started to get even more flustered.

"Brett come on let's just go inside." Your friend's boyfriend muttered and shoved him inside.

"Just ignore him." She told you with a sigh but you were already feeling self-conscious.

"Everyone else will be wearing tiny dresses or just their bikinis and I'm... wearing this." You sighed looking down at the knee length skater dress.

 

"Are you saying my clothes aren't good enough?" She joked but you were to upset to tell.

"No!" You gasped and shook your head. "They look good on you, I guess nothing looks good on me."

 

\-----------------------

 

The party gradually built and your friend was right, despite avoiding Brett as best you could you were enjoying yourself. At least you were until Brett shoved you in the pool, his laughter died as soon as you pulled off your dress to reveal the borrowed bikini underneath and if you were honest the people crammed in the back yard as well as the several barbecues had made the evening rather stuffy so you weren't too bothered.

Brett left you alone after that, once or twice he'd been staring at you but once someone handed you a drink you didn't think too much of it.

"Oh, is it time for you to go hide?" Brett drawled, making you jump when you finished stacking plates and cups in the kitchen, wanting a break from the loud music and dancing outside.

"What do you want Brett?" You sighed and scowled at him, crossing your arms as you waited for him to speak.

"You know some people think you hate me." Brett leant on the fridge as you continued to gather things into piles in the kitchen in hopes of making the clean up after the party a little easier.

 

"Why does it matter to you?" you sighed and he shrugged.

 

"Maybe I don't want you to hate me." He muttered, following you to the other room, not noticing when you stopped and turned to face him so he almost sent you toppling backwards.

"You don't want me to hate you?" Your teeth ground together and he looked a little concerned at the furious look on your face. "You Brett Talbot who makes fun of one of my best friend and who spends every waking minute I see you tearing apart my confidence and then make fun of me for being self-conscious?" Your breath was rapid and even though you almost only just reached his shoulder he looked genuinely worried.

"I'm not even that bad." He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Besides Liam is a crappy friend he gets mad all the time."

"You are the worst person in the world and I don't even understand why some idiotic part of me likes you so much." You sighed and went to hurry off before you burst into tears only to be hoisted into the air over Brett's shoulder.

"You want to know why, I'll show you why." He snapped as he bounded upstairs, setting you on the floor in the spare room you'd decided to stay in and grabbed at your bag. "You always carry your favourite books with you overnight because you don't want to be without them and somewhere at the bottom of your bag is a stupid stuffed toy that you've had since the first day on kindergarten."

"So, what you've made fun of me for both those things." You sighed and crossed your arms.

"You wear a plastic ring with a fake green stone in it to the games because you think it's lucky, you made me a charm for my bag when a bunch of people made them for the team and no one remembered to make me one... even though I make fun of you all the time." He smiled and moved a little closer. "You're so nice to everyone."

"If you know all this and you think I'm nice why're you so mean all the time?" You sighed and for a moment it looked like the jerky side of Brett might emerge.

"The first day of school I knocked you down and you scrapped up your knees, we sat together and I cuddled you till the teacher came to fix you up and after the nurse's office I kissed your plasters and we split your sweets, I thought we'd be friends but when we came back on Monday you were hanging around with Liam and wouldn't pay any attention to me." He sighed out sounding hurt as he glanced away from you. "It was just easier being mean to you than admitting I liked you."

"Well it wasn't easier for me!" You sighed, running your hands through your hair until he suddenly pulled you into a hug and you found yourself engulfed in him. He smelt like hot grass and the woods not like the other Lacrosse players who could drown you in the smell of their spray from across the street.

"Hey (Y/N) are you... oh." Your friend knocked and pushed into the room.

When Brett went to pull away he felt your hands fist the back of his shirt so he decided to stay with his arms wrapped around you and looked over at the concerned girl in the doorway.

"She's ok, I think." He chuckled when you nodded against his chest. "Yeah, she's ok... hey can you tell the guys I've gone home, they're pretty drunk and... they're kind of loud and annoying when they're drunk and it's pretty calm up here."

"Yeah sure, you can crash if you want but you have to help clean up tomorrow." You could tell by your friend's tone that she was giving Brett a hard stare that warned him not to be a jerk.

You woke up the next morning and jumped, it took you a while to remember why Brett was asleep next to you and that the two of you had stayed awake all night talking which was horribly cliché but at least you got to see how sweet Brett actually was under his douche like façade.

"Hey." He groaned as he sat up and watched you look through your bag.

"Hi... I'm going to get dressed." You muttered and blushed when he chuckled and nodded.

"I need to grab my kit bag and get changed too." He smiled at you as you awkwardly nodded before hurrying to the bathroom and almost tripping over your own feet.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"Where is everyone?" You asked as you came down and found Brett alone cleaning.

"Picking up lunch and more cleaning stuff." He muttered, setting the plate in his hands down.

"Oh cool." You mumbled.

You both stared at each other for a while before Brett slumped on one of the chairs, smiling when you sat next to him.

"So, are we friends now?" You asked and you were sure Brett muttered no.

"Are we friend zoned friends or maybe... the friends that like each other but won't admit it and are to blind to get together but all their friends know and hope they do because the sappy looks they give each other are gross?" Brett asked and you shrugged.

"Or we could..." You started but Brett interrupted.

"Be the kind of friends that are close and tell each other everything and only have sex with each other and go on dates and wear each other's jerseys to Lacrosse games?" He asked and you giggled as he stood and tugged his shirt off.

"Maybe I like the sound of that." You muttered and he grinned, leaning down and kissing you softly as he pulled your chair towards him.

"We're going to be alone for a while." Brett mumbled and his eyebrows shot up when you tugged down his shorts. "I was going to try a lot harder but... not going to complain."

"Well you can try harder another time?" You asked shyly and he laughed as he knelt in front of you.

"You're too cute." He muttered to himself, grinning against your thigh when he bit a soft his against the sensitive skin and you made a small squeak before you relaxed into the kisses, your fingers twisting into your hair as his pulled your shorts to the side and he continued his trail of kisses. "The sun. The moon. The truth." He whispered softly, letting out a low breath before tugging your shorts off and grinning up at you.

"Brett..." you mumbled, blushing when he let you pull him up so you could kiss him.

"I think to make it fair we should get rid of this." Brett muttered and pulled your shirt over your head, laying you back across the chairs as he looked you up and down. "You're so beautiful."

His eyes widened when he realised he'd said it out loud and kissed you, one foot touching the floor to balance him as he moved your leg over his shoulder and gently ran his nose against yours.

"You think I'm beautiful?" You asked as he lined himself with your entrance and gripped the sides of your chair.

"Yeah." He said as he slid into you, both of you groaning as he bottomed out, slowly rolling his hips as he lent up to run his bottom lip up your neck. "You know how many times I've wanted to do this... in the showers, the locker... under the bleachers." He smirked when you moaned at the thought.

Each roll of his hips slid the chairs further apart but he didn't pay any attention to anything other than his rhythm and the sweet spots up and down your neck. Your fingers reached up to tangle in his hair and slowly pull his head away from your neck, meeting his lips in a soft kiss which quickly deepened as he lost himself in the kiss.

Each thrust dragged Brett's body across your and seemed to spark your body to arch against him as your hips tried to match his thrusts. He groaned as your body clenched around him, the swirl of head burning through you as he gently bit your jaw.

"Fuck." He grunted, speeding up his pace as he lent back a little and watched your lips part, memorising how you looked with your head tossed back and moan escaping you while your fingers dug into his arms. "I did not think this would happen." He muttered with a cheeky grin.

Before you could answer you both heard voices and the front door being opened so Brett practically dove for your clothes before rushing you to the back room.

"Brett!" You mumbled through kisses as his hands ran up and down your sides.

"Yeah?" He said with a soft sigh when you let him hug you.

"We should get dressed before they find us." You mumbled and he pulled a sad puppy dog face as he watched you get dressed before doing the same.

"There you are!" Your friend gasped as you found her in the kitchen.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning up and eventually everyone had gathered together to eat and chat. Every now and then you'd catch Brett looking at you but instead of quickly looking away he'd beam you a bright smile which made you melt with a blushing grin of your own.

"You're cold." Brett said as he sat next to you, moving you to sit on his lap as he wrapped his jacket around you.

"Thanks." You muttered as he pulled you against him tightly and rested his head on your shoulder.

"Finally!" Your friend sighed as she kissed her boyfriend.

"About time buddy, disappointed it wasn't me though." One of the lacrosse players winked and you and Brett glared at them without moving an inch.

"Did you just wink at my girl?" He asked, the group laughing as he held up his hands. "It's because you're so nice... and pretty." Brett whispered and laughed when you smiled before leaning in to kiss you gently.


	48. Chapter 48

“I’m an alpha now.” Brett said casually as you and Liam met up with him to do patrols.  
“You really think we’d believe in the week that you’ve been gone that you became an alpha?” Liam said as he started following a scent that seemed off.  
“You don’t have to, but I am one.” He said as you both followed after Liam.  
A strange looking creature that had fit the description of rumours, Lydia and Stiles had heard off over the summer, skittered across the road and turned it’s head towards you, snarling and snapping.  
Before you could respond Brett dove forwards and growled, his eyes glowing red which left you and Liam staring at him in shock as he scared the creature off and turned to face the two of you.  
“Oh God, he’s serious.” You whispered as you stared at him and he smirked at you.


	49. Chapter 49

You stood on the edge of the pitch watching everyone train. Brett had said he’d train with you but he’d failed to mention that the rest of the team would be there. “Hey, come on. Let’s get playing.” Brett called at you.  
Nervously clutching the Lacrosse Stick you walked over to where he was waiting for you. “We’re starting a game now?” You asked him.  
“Yeah, we’re a player short for practice and I thought you wanted to learn?” He muttered, not realising why you were so nervous.  
“You said I’d have proper training!” You objected as he led the way to your starting point. “Besides I’ve never played before!”


	50. Chapter 50

“I was asked to the prom.” You said quietly as Brett walked you home. He hummed as you both stomped towards your house. “Don’t you want to know who asked me?”  
“Nope. I heard about it.” He sounded funny, off, as if something was bothering him. “I don’t see why you’d want to go anyway.”  
“For the dancing and partying!” You insisted. He scoffed and chuckled as he glanced at you.  
“That’s it! We could dance right here!” He grabbed your hand, spinning you into his as he tried to slow dance but stumbled over his feet. You laughed and pulled away from him as he shrugged and continued to dance by himself, humming an off tone tune to dance to.

“One of the boys from the Lacrosse team asked me to go with him.” You muttered and he stopped dancing.  
“Really, who?” He asked carefully.  
“You know, the one I like.” You said shyly. He frowned, he was sure they’d already asked a girl to go and he had a horrible feeling that you’d been tricked. “I’m pretty excited!”  
“You’ll have to wear a dress, you hate dresses.” He teased, picked you up and swinging you round over his shoulder till you squealed, you started play fighting as you reached your house and hugged him goodbye.  
“See you tomorrow.” He said, trying to sound cheerful. He chuckled when you turned at the door and waved vigorously with a sweet grin on your face.

****************************************************

Brett frowned as he looked through the dance floor. He wasn’t dressed up but he thought he’d swing by the prom to see if you were having a good time. He could see the Lacrosse player who was dancing with the girl he thought he’d mentioned going with. Trying to look through the crowd for you he couldn’t find you.  
“Hey!” He yelled over the music as he pushed through his classmates to get to his teammate. “Where’s (Y/N)?”  
“Bro! She totally feIl for me asking her, it was hilarious.” He said. Brett growled and had to remind himself not to toss the boy across the room. “I bet I could get her to think she would have a chance, coming with me, just won a hundred bucks.”

Brett didn’t say anything. Instead he stormed out of the school hall. He ran to your house, hoping he could make it with enough time for the two of you to go. It was the only reason he’d gone in the first place, to see you.  
When he hopped your back fence to get to your bedroom window it had started raining. He knocked on the window but you didn’t rush to open it like you usually do. He could hear you crying and he sighed.

“(Y/N)?” He called, hoping you would open the window.  
“Go away Brett!” You called back. He leant against the window, the rain soaking him through until you quietly cross the room and cracked open the window.  
He glanced over your prom dress, soaked through and from what he could tell, you’d made it by hand. It was heartbreaking to think one douche had ruined months of hard work and a day you’d been so excited for.

“I’m an idiot.” You said quietly as you sat on your desk chair, near the window, looking down at your hands with a sob you tried to hide.  
“No you’re not. You wanted to have fun but those assholes are just… I’ll kick their ass for you.” He said and you giggled, cheering him up immensely when he saw a small smile. “I can do it really fast too, they’d never know what hit them.”  
“The fastest werewolf in town.” You teased quietly and he howled jokingly.  
“You know I’ve been practising my slow dance. If you don’t mind a damp wolf in the house I could give you a spin.” He said as he leant against the window, still getting rained on.  
You invited him in, grimacing when he dropped water all over your desk, and let him pull you close so he could dance with you.


	51. Chapter 51

“You want me to what?” Brett asked as he shoved his team shirt in his bag.  
“Come and help us look through the woods for clues. (Y/N) thinks there’s something important there.” Liam insisted as he glanced at Mason who nodded in agreement.  
“She’s pretty good at figuring this stuff out.” Mason said quickly.  
“She claims to be able to predict the future. She’s just some girl that is tired of being left out and ordinary. I doubt that there will even be anything out there.” Brett grumbled. He didn’t like your ‘gifts’. As far as he could tell, so far, all your predictions were easy to figure out with special powers and no matter how much Lydia Martin insisted your powers were developing and would get better with time. He still thought you were a fraud.

“Why don’t you go just to prove (Y/N) wrong?” Mason asked, he and Liam were desperate for Brett to go with Liam later that evening. There was something going on and everything you had been able to detect but they needed to see what it was.  
“Fine. I’ll prove her wrong. Because her powers are made up and you all need to believe it before it gets you in trouble.” Brett said as he gave in.  
“Fine. But I’m only agreeing because Scott said I had to. I don’t want to work with you.” Liam added when his comments about you irritated him enough.

 

They had agreed on a time and place to meet later that evening. Liam knocked on your door and promised your parents to have him back soon. You led the way in the dark knowing exactly what you were looking for and which way you needed to go to find it. Brett was unrelenting in pointing out that you looked like you had no clue where to go and you hadn’t found what you were looking for.

“It’s here.” You insisted, stopping so abruptly Liam bumped into you before vanishing down into a hole. “There! I told you.”  
“You said there was something important here. That. Is a hole in the ground.” Brett grumbled with a blank expression that looked as if he was trying very hard to look bored.  
“Yes this is one hole on it’s own. But look at all of these.” You gestured to the huge patch of holes around and Liam’s hand shot up with something clutched in his fist. “Now we have a clue I can use!”

“What does the clue say?” Brett asked as he helped Liam out of the hole.  
“I don’t know yet I have to touch it!” You huffed and he rolled his eyes, making more comments.  
He stopped when you went stiff before running in the direction of the school. Both boys looked at each other before rushing after you. When you got into the school you stopped. “I’m starting to come around on this clairvoyant idea.” Brett said as he looked at the state of the hallway. Something big had run through.

“They’re not here anymore.” You muttered with a frown. Sniffing the air Brett could make out Scott, Stiles and Lydia’s scent.  
“Well. Never mind at least we’ve got one clue.” Liam said. You turned to follow them back out but a horrible feeling bubbled. You weren’t sure why. Following after them they left the way back out to the car park, something distracted Liam and he darted off.  
“Why did you help us?” You asked Brett curiously and he shrugged.  
“I wanted to prove your powers are fake.” He said and you scoffed.  
“There must be easier ways. Don’t you think this was taking it a bit far.” You said, glancing over your shoulder.  
“Well I figured I would take the chance.” He said with a laugh. His smile fell when you launched yourself at him as hard as you could. Before he could complain a huge wolf crashed into the car you’d been stood next to, colliding with the spot where Brett had been. “I’m starting to think you proved me wrong.” He muttered and looked at you in surprised awe.


End file.
